A Girl and her Arcanine
by Strange-Lucario
Summary: Follow the travels of Blaze and Sarah, two fate souls who are training to become the very best. Follow them as they endure many hardships and slowly become the top trainers in the world.
1. A New Beginning

I woke up that morning and looked around, it was another peaceful morning. I walked into the nearby town where most of the humans knew me as the protector of the town, even if I was still just a Growlithe, I was still powerful, at least for my level. A human walked up to me and handed down a piece of meat and some water, I happily accepted the food and water. The human smiled at me, "Eat up, you are gonna need your strength." I continued to eat and suddenly, I heard a small sound, it wasn't far and I looked up and ran in the direction that I had heard the sound. When I got there I saw a girl who was being taken by a man in a black suit, I quickly attacked the man to get him away from the girl. He stumbled away and I got in between him and her.

He looked at me and smiled, "So, the so called 'protector' of the town has come out at last. I never knew it was a Shiny Growlithe, those are worth quite a bit these days." He grinned as his Ekans came out from the shadows, "Ekans, Bite attack!" The snake Pokémon came at me and bit down hard on my leg, I retaliated with an Ember attack to get it off. The Ekans quickly got off as I singed its face. It shook off my attack as I recovered slightly from the bite; it was bleeding quite a bit. I growled and the man said, "Ekans, Poison Sting attack!" I got bombarded by Poison Sting, one of the poison barbs ended up lodging itself into the bite wound, instantly making me fall from the pain and Poison, but not before I launched a powerful Flamethrower at the Ekans. The Ekans got hit hard and fell down, I fell down shortly afterwards as the man ran off leaving his Ekans behind. I felt the girl lift me off the ground and ran me somewhere, I was assuming her house. When she got there she said a few things that I couldn't really pick up on as I was slowly losing consciousness. I felt a slight pain shoot up my leg as she removed the barb from it.

"You need to eat this Pecha berry; it will make you feel better." She said softly as she held a Pecha berry up to me, I slowly took a bite out of it and passed out. I felt pain as she wrapped my leg but I couldn't move, I completely blacked out after that.

When I woke up and looked around I saw the girl with her head lying on the cushion nearest to mine, she had passed out, and apparently she had been tending my leg constantly. I stood up and jumped down carefully, I let out a small yelp as I landed a little roughly on my injured leg. She woke up and rubbed her eyes, "So you're up and moving. That's good… Where are you going?" I limped over to the door and pawed at it. She walked over and asked, "You want to leave?" I nodded and she opened the door slowly, "Please be careful, your leg may need a little more time to heal, OK?" I nodded and walked out the door, she looked really upset that I was leaving. I slowly made my way to my cave where I usually slept and laid down slowly, I used my teeth to pull the bandage off of my leg, and it had already healed up slightly. I laid my head down and slowly dozed off to sleep.

When I woke up I saw the same girl from the day before standing in front of my cave with her back to me, there was the same man as well only this time he had a Raticate. The man said, "Get outta my way girl! I was sent here to catch that Growlithe, whether you like it or not!"

The girl said, "No way, I will not let you take this Growlithe!"

I slowly stood up and limped out and growled at the man and he said, "There he is, Raticate, Hyper Fang!" I quickly jumped out of the way, forgetting about the pain in my leg as adrenaline pumped through my body as I was now ready for battle. The girl watched as I ran around and quickly attacked with Flamethrower, it knocked out the Raticate without a problem. The man ran off again this time picking up the singed Raticate as I limped over to the girl and sat down.

"You seriously shouldn't worry about me." I said bluntly.

She looked at me and her eyes widened, "Y-you can talk?!"

I nodded, "Yes, but this is a secret between you and I, got it?"

She nodded, "May I ask what your actual name is?"

I looked up at the sky and said, "Blaze," I then looked at her, "Yours?"

She smiled, "Sarah." I looked at her and smiled, she then asked, "Wait can you only talk to me?"

I nod, "Which means one thing. You are meant to be my trainer. I have chosen you as the one who I can trust as a master, I promise to train and work with you to become the best I can be."

Sarah smiled, "Okay then, I promise to be a faithful trainer and never abandon you. I will train you to become strong." I put out my paw and she smiled and shook my paw sealing the deal and beginning our lives as a Pokémon and Pokémon Trainer.


	2. The Journey Begins

I woke up early that morning, I was ready to join Sarah to go on a training journey. I limped out of my cave and spotted Sarah no to far from where I was, she quickly ran over and smiled, "You ready to start our journey Blaze?"

I nodded and smiled back, "Of course, I am as ready as I will ever be. I hope we can help me unlock my hidden potential and help me become stronger."

She nodded, "I will always work with you to make you and me stronger as a team." She then looked out towards the forest, "You will be as strong as you can be, and I will get you there no matter what it takes." She looked at me, "You ready?" I nodded and she smiled, "Then what are we waiting for!?" She ran off ahead and I quickly followed, not looking back, our journey had now begun. I was ready to face many challenges and was ready to become as strong as I could. We slowly came to a halt in front of SantaluneForest, she looked at me, "You ready to take our first steps into SantaluneForest?"

I looked into the forest seeing the entire forest of Bug Pokémon there and knowing if one came at us I could surely take it on, I looked at Sarah and nodded, "Let's do this thing, but I want to make a promise first."

Sarah tilted her head, somewhat puzzled, "Promise?"

I nodded, "I promise to protect you, through thick and thin, I will always be by your side. Just like the air around you, I will protect you with all I have."

Sarah looked at me and smiled, "If that isn't a heartfelt promise then I don't know what is." I smiled back and we took our first steps into SantaluneForest. I stayed nearby in case any Bug Pokémon tried to attack, suddenly I got tackled from the side by a Scatterbug, I quickly recovered from the attack and Sarah responded, "Umm… Blaze, Ember!" She tried sounding slightly commanding, I didn't mind it and quickly obeyed her, shooting an Ember attack at the Scatterbug. The small bug Pokémon survived, but only by a hair, it used String Shot which wrapped itself tightly around my injured leg, I yelped from the pain that shot up my leg from the small threads pressing into my wounds. Sarah heard my pain and this time responded a lot faster, "Ember those strings and then use Flamethrower!" She was a lot steadier in her attack commands. I quickly burned off the String Shot and hit the Scatterbug with a Flamethrower ensuring our victory. I gained a few EXP points and ended up leveling up! I smiled and remembered I was now level 10; I had leveled quite a few times during the battles with the strange man in the black suit. I fell down as pain again shot up my bad leg, Sarah ran over and said, "You really shouldn't walk on your leg the way it is."

I shook my head and stood up, "Don't worry, I will be OK…"

She looked at my concerned, "You need to learn how to take it easy." I laugh a little and we kept walking, there is a trainer nearby, I saw he had a Weedle for his Pokémon. He seemed like a kind and smart trainer. Sarah and I walked up to him and Sarah asked, "Hey, you up for a battle with Blaze and I?"

The bug trainer smiled, "Sure thing! I will become the top bug type trainer with my partner Weedle." Sarah smiled and shook the trainers hand and we stepped back. The little Weedle jumped in front of its trainer, I stepped out in front of Sarah, and I was ready for battle, "Weedle, String Shot!" The bug Pokémon quickly tangled my legs up, by not tightly.

Sarah said, "Blaze, Ember those strings away and use Tackle!" I nodded and burned away the String Shot and attacked the Weedle head on. The Weedle was very fast and actually dodged my attack without hesitation. I smiled and jumped back.

"Weedle, Poison Sting!" The bug trainer quickly commanded. Weedle quickly attacked and I avoided the poisoned barbs at all costs.

Sarah yelled, "Blaze, Flamethrower!" I nodded and attacked quickly and hit Weedle with a full force Flamethrower. The Weedle fell down and was knocked out.

"Great battle, I can help you get out of this forest now if you'd like." The trainer said smiling.

Sarah smiled, "That would be great! Thanks! I'm Sarah by the way."

"The name is Josh, nice to meet you." He said, "Follow me, I will lead you outta this forest." His Weedle crawled up on his shoulder and he started walking, Sarah and I followed and in the middle of our walk Sarah picked me up and smiled at me, I didn't really know how to react since I had never really been carried unless I was injured and unable to walk, so all I did was smile back at her. Soon we saw a soft light through the trees, "There is the exit, enjoy the rest of your journey okay?"

Sarah smiled, "Thanks again Josh, see ya!" She ran out of the forest and straight to the Pokémon center where we were staying the night. She looked at me, "So, Blaze, how about we explore town a bit, then hit the hay around 8:30. Sound good?"

I looked at her and nodded, "Sounds like a good idea, no need to waste daylight." She laughed and we wandered around the town until we spotted a park area where there were multiple trainers and Pokémon. I looked at Sarah, "What do you say to battle some other trainers?" I asked with a smile.

"Sure, why not, we have some time to spare." She smiled back and set me down, and then we both walked into the park and battled until sunset and ran back to the PokémonCenter. She handed me to Nurse Joy who wrapped my leg and healed me from all the battles.

When Nurse Joy handed me back to Sarah she said, "His leg should be fine by morning."

Sarah smiled, "Thanks Nurse Joy, can you hand me a room key so we can get some sleep?" Nurse Joy nodded and handed her a key. Sarah smiled and we raced up the stairs, her winning of course, to our room. She unlocked the door and we walked in. I jumped up onto the bed and she sat down and removed her shoes then laid down, "What do you say; tomorrow we go and beat up the gym leader in the next town."

I yawned and smiled, "Sounds good…" I then laid my head down and fell asleep.


	3. Pokénapped!

I woke up the next morning only something was off. I found myself in a burlap sack being carried somewhere, I wasn't able to see a thing besides the light through the bag. I heard a voice, it was a man, and he said, "We got him, that rare shiny Growlithe, now we can be promoted by the boss!"

Another voice said, a woman's voice, "Quiet James, we are supposed to not get noticed!"

A third voice said, "Quiet you twos, you're gonna blow our cova!" It didn't sound like even full English, like another Pokémon… I wondered what was going on and where they were taking me, it was a rather bumpy ride as I was thrown into something. I heard a few voices that weren't the original three I heard before.

"It's Team Rocket!" I heard a voice yell, it was strange, and the voice seemed close.

I heard the man; apparently his name was James say, "Ooh, looks like a double deal! We get a Growlithe and Pikachu!" He then commanded a Pokémon, "Weezing, use Smokescreen!" The man's Weezing apparently attacked as I found the Smokescreen coming in through the sack, it reeked and I heard a Pikachu yelling for its Trainer.

The trainer said, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" I heard the Pikachu attack but noting happened, I felt whatever platform we were on suddenly lurch up, we were in some kind of aircraft. I knew I couldn't try to burn the sack; it was made from some kind of fireproof fabric. I just laid there and hoped that somehow that trainer could either follow the aircraft, or locate Sarah, or something. I was worried that if he lost the aircraft he wouldn't be able to fine this 'Team Rocket' and help save his Pikachu. I turned towards where I could hear the Pikachu using its electric attacks.

I asked, "Are you familiar with these crooks?" I said it in Pokémon language hoping that other voice wouldn't understand.

The Pikachu said, "Yes… They have been after me for quite some time now… My trainer usually can help get me out."

I sighed, "Can you describe them?"

The Pikachu was silent for a while, then replied, "James, the man, has Blue hair, and he sorta smells. Jessie, the woman, has long red hair, and needs to go easy on the makeup. And Meowth, he is a Pokémon, he can speak human though, and also understands Poké…" Suddenly Pikachu was cut off by something and I felt something hit me, it was painful and I felt myself hit the wall of something.

James said, "Quiet you two; I won't tolerate that much noise as I operate this balloon!" I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I remembered the injury I had in my leg. It was somewhat healed but still, it wasn't quite done hurting.

I stayed still and I felt the platform hit solid ground and I was lifted and then tumbled around and dropped into a cage. I was out of the bag, but it didn't help that I was in pain from my leg. I looked around at the three people, Pikachu was nearby and then I looked at James, Jessie, and then Meowth. They were all as Pikachu had described. I heard voices outside; they were muffled because of the wooden door. I looked around and noticed Jessie and James' Pokémon; they were an Arbok and a Weezing. I wasn't fond of the Arbok, judging I had been stung by it pre-evolution.

I then heard another voice, it was Sarah! I recognized her voice pretty clearly, she had apparently gotten told by the other trainer about the whereabouts of Team Rocket. I stayed quiet as they picked me up and placed me on some kind of machine, I realized right away what there plan was. I saw a Fire Stone placed nearby, and I saw Pikachu on a similar machine, nearby was a Thunderstone, they were planning to force us to evolve! I started tackling the iron bars that were around me, hoping I could break through, as Jessie, James, and Meowth opened the door, letting our trainers view what was going on. The male trainer had black hair, and he wore a cap of red and white, he also had two other companions, I didn't exactly know who they were besides Brock, the gym leader of Pewter City, he is from the region I was born in before I was accidentally knocked into a box and shipped to the Kalos region. Sarah was not worried about appearance, she was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, but her hair was still kind of a mess, like she had been yanking at it. I wondered what she had thought when I had vanished… I kept tackling the bars, I noticed that instead of the bars bending the cage was moving forward, I could possibly get myself down onto the floor and bust the cage open. Team Rocket wasn't paying attention as I inched closer and closer to the edge, until finally the cage tumbled down and the lid popped open. I quickly ran out of the cage and attacked the cage containing Pikachu quickly knocking it down and it broke, Pikachu ran out to its trainer and I stayed inside, Team Rocket then blocked my path. I growled and attacked Jessie with Flamethrower. She was quickly charcoaled but she was fine, she said, "You blasted Pokémon! Arbok, use Poison Sting!" Her Arbok slithered up behind me and used a close ranged Poison Sting, I tried to dodge as many as possible, and I then got hit, right behind the shoulder. I yelped and ran; I jumped over Meowth somehow, and ran to Sarah. Sarah smiled at me and I turned back towards Team Rocket. I attacked again with Flamethrower and Pikachu used Thunderbolt, there was dust kicked up and they were sent flying.

They all yelled, "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

I ran into the shed and Sarah followed, she asked, "Blaze, what's wrong?" I jumped up to the Fire Stone and she picked it up, "Ooh, you want me to hold onto this for later?" I nodded and winced, she noticed the barb in my shoulder and she picked me up, "Don't worry, Brock is a great breeder. He should have something for that." She carried me outside to the group of three trainers, Brock I quickly recognized, the other two… not so much.

The male trainer looked at me, "That's a Shiny Growlithe, I have never actually seen one in person." He then said, "Oh, my name is Ash by the way. I want to thank your Growlithe for saving Pikachu."

I smiled at Ash and nodded, Sarah then said, "Hey Brock, you got a Pecha Berry on your person?" Brock nodded and handed Sarah a Pecha Berry, Sarah removed the barb from my shoulder and held the Pecha berry to my mouth. I took a bite and quickly was healed from Poison. Sarah smiled, "Well, we are going to head to the next town, thanks again Brock, Ash, and Misty." She ran, holding me in her arms to the next town, it didn't take very long, judging she knew where she was going. We quickly entered the next town, SantaluneCity, and Sarah went straight to the PokémonCenter, "Let's rest here, it's been a very long day. I was searching for you all around town this morning, now it's almost five in the afternoon!" I nodded and she asked for a room key and we went up the stairs and into the room. She slowly set me down and said, "We can battle Santalune gym tomorrow, g'night Blaze." She laid her head down and quickly fell asleep. I fell asleep soon after.


End file.
